


Green Bean

by WickedK324601



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedK324601/pseuds/WickedK324601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiyero arrives at Shiz to find that his life ends up changing very much due to a girl he meets on his very first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Bean

A/N: This is my first Wicked fanfic. It is my favorite musical of all time and I'm a little scared because i don't want to ruin it for anyone. I have a couple more chapters read, so if you like it please comment and share your thoughts. I hope you enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: There are some quotes from the show and alltough i wish they were mine, they are not.  
~0~

"WAKE UP!"  
The sound of a girls voice awoke him suddenly, just in time to see a rather large book flying towards his face. Instinctively he brought his arm up to cover his precious face. He let out a small whimper when the edge of the book made contact with his elbow.  
"What the hell?" He said as the person drew the book back and prepared to take another was quite different from anyone he had ever seen. She was tall and had long, raven-black hair that has braided and laid on her right shoulder. Her chocolate-brown eyes were fuming through her small reading glass. But most intriguing of all was the fact that she was green. Not some ugly highlighter green, but rather a very pretty emerald.  
"Your driver almost runs me over and you're sleeping?!"she screamed at him but lowered her book now seeing he had awoken.  
"Of course, it's the middle of the day" he said looking her up and down which made her jaw clench even more than before "He must have seen green and thought it meant go."  
She sputtered at his response. Who did he think he was to say that to her?

He was sure she was about to either scream at him or punch him when a loud giggle came from someone near them. She turned to see the girls she most despised: her roommate and her stupid little group of friends.  
~0~  
He had also taken notice of the girls and smiled casually towards them as he brushed back his hair with his hand.  
Then he noticed the green girl was still starring at him. "What?"  
"You know what, this is not worth it." She said and walked of angrily.  
"It was really nice to have met you too!" He shouted at her back, but she didn't look back so he turned towards his driver. "Well Ave expect a call soon to come pick me up. I doubt I'll last very long here."  
"Well as long as you have fun sir" he said eyeing the short blonde that was batting her eyelashes at his master.  
After doing their little handshake Averic was off and the winkie prince decided it was time to socialize. He strutted towards the girls who giggled even louder, if that were possible.  
"Hello ladies. I'm sorry to interrupt but I was looking for Dr. Dillamond's class."  
"Oh his class just ended" the blonde answered, just as he had expected.  
"Perfect timing then." He flashed the crooked smile that he know could have any girl falling at his feet.  
"Indeed," the girl muttered then smiled an held out her hand "Galinda Upland of the upper Uplands."  
He took her hand as if to shake it but instead grabbed it and bowed down to kiss it. "Fiyero Tiggular, winkie prince, at your service."  
Her breath caught as his lips brushed her perfectly manicured hand and she almost stopped breathing completely when he looked directly into her eyes as he spoke.  
"So what does one do for fun around here?" He asked straightening up to his full height and finally looking around at the rest of the group.  
"Well, we where going to go the the Ozdust Ballroom for a small party tonight. You should come it's the most swankified place in town. "  
He was about to answer when a small boy interrupted their conversation. "But Miss Galinda I thought we were gonna study tonight for the test in mathematics."  
"It'll be fine Biq we can study some other night."  
"Um it's...it's Boq"  
"Exactly. " she said, obvious that she had stopped paying attention.  
But Fiyero had an idea. "Well Boq why don't you come with us then." Everyone, including Boq looked at him with surprise, but he just smiled at him. He knew what he was doing. He could use him to do his homework and maybe he wouldn't fail his classes this time.  
Galinda seemed surprised but didn't want to argue with Fiyero, so she put on her biggest smile and looked at little Boq, who was only barley taller than her and said " Yes Biq you should join us! It would be so much fun if you came!"  
He looked at her and blushed. "Really Miss Galinda? You...you want me to come with you." he said, too excited to correct her about his name.  
"Yes and you know what you should invite that girl over there. The one in the chair. I think she likes you."  
"Oh uh yes of course" his face fell slightly and he slowly walked towards the girl Galinda had pointed out.  
Fiyero watched him walk away but quickly reverted his attention to Galinda "So I'll be picking you up around eight?"  
"Block C room 33."  
"Perfect. Then I'll see you then" and with another one of his crooked smiles and a small wink of his left eye he left.  
~0~  
It had been quite the night. Fiyero had picked her up and she had arrived at the Ozdust on his arm, both of them smiling as everyone stopped to look at them. Then Madam Morrible had come in tell her the amazing news that she had been excepted into her class, upon the request of her only student. She really felt horrible about giving her roommate that ugly hat and she had gone on and gotten her her biggest dream. She really hoped that she wouldn't come to the party.  
Just as Galinda was thinking this the doors opened and for the second time that night everyone stopped to watch.  
"Oh no" Galinda muttered as she turned white. It was worse then she thought. Any moment now everyone would start laughing.  
"What's wrong? Who is that? " Fiyero asked, having heard Galinda's remark.  
"That's Elphaba, my roommate. Oh this is my fault."  
"Why? What did you do?"  
But the giggles were turning into full-out mocking and jeering. Someone to the right of Fiyero called out " Hey look the artichoke is wearing a hat!"  
Fiyero turned angrily towards the voice "Shut up!" He wasn't really sure why he did that but it just seemed so unfair for her to be judges like that.

That was when she moved. Everyone parted out of her way as she strode towards the dance floor. Then she started dancing. No music, no other person to be with, she just moved around like she didn't care what the others thought, but Galinda knew better. She also knew that this was her fault and that she had to fix it. She walked to the green girl and copied her odd movments. Everyone went silent. Fiyero followed her lead and started dancing on Elphaba's other side. Slowly everyone joined in and continued the party.


End file.
